The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black
by SoldierGirl01
Summary: One-shots into the House of Black. Featuring my OC:Cassiopeia Black II. "What in the world are you doing?" Walburga Black asked her two children. Not breaking eye contact, 8 year old Sirius replied,"Staring contest,". His sister nodded, also not breaking eye contact. Walburga sighed and looked at her youngest child who was playing chess. 'At least one turned out alright' she mused.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story and I hope it's good. Criticism is welcome, but please don't be mean or rude. If you do not like my story then please leave. Nobody is forcing you to read this. Also, I'll try to update the best I can, but my school stuff comes first. ****Anyway, onto the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>December 12, 1959<em>

"Oh do stop pacing Orion," said Alphard Black to his brother-in-law. "Everything is going to be fine."

Said brother-in-law stopped pacing long enough to glare at Alphard. "How could you know that?" Orion replied as he resumed his pacing, running his hand through his hair.. "What if something happens to Walburga?! The baby? What if something-"

"Mr. Black?" a short middle-aged woman asked, interrupting Orion, as she entered the waiting room to St. Mungos.

"About time," muttered Melania Black, Orion's mother, to no one in particular.

"Hush Melania!" hissed Irma Black.

"Here we go again," Lycoris commented to Alphard. He nodded and sat back to watch the incoming argument.

"Don't 'hush' me Irma!" Melania hissed back, standing up.

"I'll hush you all I want if you continue to act like an impudent child!" replied Irma standing up as well.

"Excuse me?!" Melania replied indignantly, reaching for her wand.

"Oh would you two shut up and stop you petty argument!" Cassiopeia spoke up, wanting to hear the what the women had to say. She continued glaring at Irma and Melinia. "There is something more important going on then your antics, and I for one want to know about my niece and the next child of the House of Black." Both women huffed, but sat back down next to their respective husbands, wanting to know about the child.

"She still had no right to hush me," Melinia muttered to her husband as she stored her wand away. Like any good husband, Arcturus nodded and grabbed his wife's hand saying," Of course dear,"

"Yes?" Orion finally replied after making sure the two women wouldn't start arguing once more. The middle-aged woman looked nervously at the recently arguing women. Then she look to Orion and with a slight smile, said, "Congratulations Mr. Black. Your wife had twins,"

The Black family was silent. Only for to be broken shortly by Irma stating proudly, "I always knew my daughter was meant for great thing. The first twins in the black family in centuries,"

"What are you going on about?" Melania said glaring at Irma. "It was obviously my son's genes that created those twins!"

"How dare you?!" Irma replied indignantly.

**TBC**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: Thank you to those that favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. :) **

**To Guest: I'm glad you like my story so far :)**

**Now onto the story..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Some short time later...<em>

Walburga Black looked up tiredly as her husband walked into the room, followed by the her brother. Next to her was two cots, a blue and pink one. In her arms, she held a sleeping baby swaddled in a blue blanket. In the pink cot, laid another sleeping baby swaddled in a blanket matching her cot.

Walburga beckoned her husband to her and he went to her, while Alphard went to the baby in the pink cot. As Orion walked to his wife, he caught sight of his child. Finally standing next to her, he got a good look at the child. The baby (a boy, Orion noticed.) had a small tuft of dark brown hair on his small head. 'He's so tiny' Orion thought.'

This is my heir.' He realized. 'This tiny baby was to carry out the Black family line.' It seemed unrealistic. How could this child carry out such a powerful line? Orion was broken out of his thoughts by his wife calling his name.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"Are you going to hold him or not?" Walburga asked impatiently. "My arms are getting tired,"

"Oh, of course," he replied with barely noticeable nervousness. But of course someone would have to notice.

"Scared Orion?" Alphard asked with a chuckle. "The great and powerful Orion Black scared to hold his own child? Blasphemy!" He was already holding the girl in his arms.

Orion glared at him, while Walburga sighed with annoyance at her brother's antics. She then pushed her son into his father's arms. Orion quickly gathered his arms around the baby, a sudden thought hitting him. The image of a baby falling to the ground, a sickening crack… He shook his head to rid of the image, tightening his arms around his son. The baby took this moment to wake, whimpering and waving his little arms, kicking his little legs from under the blanket. Soon the boy let out a cry that woke his sister, who too starting crying as she woke. Alphard, always the brave and courageous one, took one look to his crying niece in his arms, and handed her to her mother and left the room without a backwards glance.

Orion, with a slightly panicked look on his face, looked longingly at the door. But one look from his wife, stopped that fantasy from becoming reality.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please..<strong>


	3. Names

**A/N: Ok so I'm so sorry about not updating in over two weeks. I have several excuses. I was sick and spent these few weeks trying to catch up in all my work, which wasn't easy. Also I am drowning in my homework. This is my first year in highschool and so far the homework is killing me. I literally have homework everyday and some on the weekends. I have been meaning to update but school is my priority. Another thing is that I'm not one to stick to things and I lose inspiration rather quickly. So I hope I stick to this, but updates will not be very often. Sorry :(. Anyway heres the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Names<em>

After the twins had been quieted and settled back down in their cots, Orion went to fetch the rest of the Black family to introduce them to his children. Walburga, tired and worn out, hoped that this would be finished soon and she can some sleep. After 12 hours of labor, who wouldn't?

Soon the door opened and the hospital room was filled with people. Cassiopeia walked to the pink cot while most people went to Walburga or the blue cot.

"How are you Walburga?" Irma asked her daughter sympathetically, knowing how painful the birthing process is.

"Fine mother," Walburga replied. She watched out of the corner of her eye as her sleeping children were being held by various family members.

"What are the names then?" Melania asked curiously as she peered at the babies now being held carefully by family members.

"Haven't decided," Orion said with a glance at his wife. She met his gaze and yawned tiredly. Then beckoned her step-father, who was holding her son, towards her. She looked at her son and declared, "His name is Sirius Orion," And to her Aunt Cassiopeia holding her daughter., "Her name is Cassiopeia after you Aunt. Cassiopeia Aphrodite.". Then she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"That's it?" Alphard asked incredulously. "You're not even going to ask for our opinion or anything. No 'What do you think Alphard?'". Walburga didn't even bother to reply to her brother, merely choosing to ignore him by feigning sleep. Alphard look to his brother-in-law with the same expression. "Well?" he asked.

"They're good names," was all Orion said.

"Of course they are," Cassiopeia said rather arrogantly. Irma scoffed at her.

"You only say that because the child is named after you sister," Irma said with a sneer towards Cassiopeia.

"So," Cassiopeia shot back. "I don't see anybody naming their daughter after you. Why, I wouldn't blame them for not wanting to either. I personally wouldn't want my daughter to grow up like a sleazy tramp either."

"Excuse me?!" Irma exclaimed.

"How dare you?!" Melania said, coming to Irma's aid. "YOu have no right to say that!"

"Oh yes she does!" Lycoris replied, defending her cousin. As the argument began to get rather loud, the twins were beginning to start fussing. Noticing this, Orion ushered the women out of the room to continue their fight in the lobby. He came back after a few minutes looking exasperated.

"Those women…" He said shaking his head.

"Sirius then Orion?" Alphard asked suddenly. After a confirmation by Orion, he continued with a slight laugh, "Sirius Orion Black III. Cassiopeia Aphrodite Black. The names my sister come up with. She does realize that she named her daughter after an old maid who never married or had any children. At least you don't have to worry about swatting those boys off her then Orion,"

Orion scowled at him as they all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please :)<strong>


	4. The Brats

**A/n: Okay hi :). So i wrote a little drabble about Walburga and her thoughts about the Twins. Anyway I am currently in the process in writing a new chapter. So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The house was silent as Walburga rocked back and forth in the rocking chair (A house warming gift) in the parlor. In her hands she held needles as she knitted a sweater(or at least its supposed to be a sweater). Walburga was not a fan of knitting, she simply had no patience for it. However, she had decided to take it up after spending endless hours cooped up in this god-awful house with no other company besides the brats.<p>

'The brats!' Walburga thought rather viciously. 'Why did they have to cry so loud? Why can't they sleep through the night?' Walburga can't remember what a full night sleep felt like anymore. The bags under her eyes were becoming more noticeable as the days went on. 'Why can't the elves take care of them' Walburga's knitting suddenly became a little more vicious as her mind wandered. 'Oh no, you have to take resposibility for your children' her mother told her. 'No grandchild will be brought up by disgusting elves'. Easy for her to say since her days of taking care of children was over.

She suddenly sighed, the anger vanishing as she glanced at her sleeping children. The brats were laying together and only Cassie had the blanket they were supposed to share. While Sirius layed next to her. In his arms was a chocolate brown teddy bear whose name has yet been told, but he never slept without it.

'Her little brats' she thought fondly. She got up from her rocking chair to the couch the twins were currently occupying. She sat next to them and brushed away a lock of hair out of Sirius' eyes.

They kept her up all day and night, but in the end they were her brats. And they will always be. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also in case any of you were wondering, I wrote this in how I picture Walburga would be as a mother. I know that in the books and movies she is some she-devil and so are the rest of the black family. I want to put them in a different perspective. I want the Black family to be the same as any other family with some differences. I guess you could say that I'm sort of making the misunderstood characters. But don't worry they'll still be all dark and stuff, just a more 'I actually care about you a little' vibe.**


End file.
